


Still in love

by wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal



Series: Ficlets [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Sorta an au? it takes place in 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're adults and they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal/pseuds/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal
Summary: Mike sighs and groans. “I’m having a dilemma.”“A dilemma.”“Yeah. More specifically, I had this whole grand romance planned out with Aaron and the princess, but now, it seems I’ve written him to like his childhood best friend and fellow knight a bit more.” Mike grins teasingly at Will, who just laughs.“Projecting hours?”---OR, an extremely fluffy oneshot of Married Byler in 2020
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824505
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Still in love

Will stands outside the door, holding a snack tray with a sliced apple, some crackers, and hot chocolate. He taps quietly on the door. “Come in.”

In the room Mike has claims as his “office”, he taps away quickly at a computer. Will, who knows better than to disturb his husband when he’s on a writing roll, stands and watches contently. New sentences and paragraphs appear, and Will smiles at the thought of reading it. Will doesn’t  _ love _ reading, but when it’s Mike’s writing? It’s more like he’s being transported into a fantasy adventure, just like playing D&D with his friends as a kid.

Will glances at the desk to find an open space to set the tray. It’s covered in papers and notebooks, some with messy handwriting, others that have been typed out and printed. Mike likes to insist that his chaos is “organized”, but Will finds that hard to believe when he looks at  _ this. _

Finally, Mike sighs and closes his computer. “I think I need a break.” He turns around and smiles when he sees Will, then raises a curious eyebrow at the snack tray. “What’s that for?”

“For you. You work hard, you know.”

“Yeah, but you don’t need to bring me a snack tray like I’m an eight year old.”

Will chuckles. “Oh, hush. Where can I set this down?”

“Uhh…” Mike glances at his desk, and it seems like he finally notices the huge mess. Will snickers as Mike fumbles around with the papers. He finally ends up making a tall pile on one half of his desk, leaving the other empty. Will sets down the tray, and both of them help themselves to an apple slice.

They’re silent for a bit, but Will can tell when Mike is deep in thought. He shakes his head to himself. Mike works too hard, even when he’s not technically  _ working _ . And now, with the pandemic, Mike’s given even more free time to get stuck in his own head.

“Hey,” Will murmurs, leaning in close and wrapping Mike into an embrace, pressing their foreheads together. Even though they’re in their 40’s now, the action still makes Will’s heart flutter just a bit. Mike leans into the embrace.

“Hey,” he replies back, and soon, their lips are locked in a comfortable, warm kiss.

After a few moments, they break apart smiling. Will moves his face away from Mike’s, but slides his arms down to his waist, staying close. The touch is comfortable to both of them, so Will does it whenever he can, especially during this stressful time in the world.

“So,” Will says, moving an arm to brush a stray strand of black, wavy hair from Mike’s eyes. He hasn’t brushed his hair or showered today, Will can tell. Yet he’s been at his computer for almost 3 hours. Will sighs internally. Instead of bringing it up, though, he tries a question that Mike usually hates, but not when Will asks it. “What’s on your mind?”

Mike sighs and groans. “I’m having a dilemma.”

“A dilemma.”

“Yeah. More specifically, I had this whole grand romance planned out with Aaron and the princess, but now, it seems I’ve written him to like his childhood best friend and fellow knight a bit more.” Mike grins teasingly at Will, who just laughs.

“Projecting hours?”

Mike joins in on the laughter, and for a moment, there’s no corona, there’s no stress, there’s no corrupt politicians. There’s just these two men, in Mike’s messy office, holding each other, laughing at something that usually wouldn’t be funny. Will thinks that that’s more magical than the enchanted sword in Mike’s novel.

Finally, they calm down, still smiling, and Will asks, “So, where’s the dilemma? If you think they have better chemistry, then I say go for it.”

Mike sighs. “Will, here’s the thing. On this planet, in this country, people don’t like gay people very much.” To which Will finds himself laughing again. He knows it isn’t  _ that _ funny, but it’s just the way Mike says it that leaves Will falling away from Mike and leaning on the desk so as to not fall over. Mike looks at him incredulously, and then in a type of awe you have when seeing your true love truly happy. It’s a shame Will was too caught up in his laughter to see it.

“Will. William. Will.  _ Will the wise _ .” Finally, Will bites his lip and looks up, obviously still holding back hysterical laughter.

“Yeees?”

“Is that hot chocolate?”

Will looks at the tray and remembers it. “Oh, right. You might wanna drink that before it gets cold.”

Mike grabs the hot chocolate and teasingly pats Will on the head before taking a sip.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Oh, come on, it didn’t actually hurt- Did you use the last of the milk in this?”

“Only the best for you,” Will says, batting his eyelashes. Mike is unimpressed.

“Babe, we’re out of milk.”

Will shrugs. “We can always buy more.”

“Yeah, but that means we have to go to the  _ store _ .”

“So?”

“In a hot, stuffy  _ mask _ .”

“Blame COVID, not me.”

Mike takes another sip, smiling with his eyes. “Touche.”

They both stand quietly for a moment, lost in their thoughts, until Will breaks the silence. “Soooo, do you wanna go to the  _ grocery store _ , or would you rather stay inside and cuddle with me on the couch while we watch a scary movie?”

Mike groans. “Nothing too scary.”

Will grins. “I’ll go put on A Quiet Place.”

“You know I hate suspense!”

“Okay, then how about IT?”

“Oh, but the  _ jumpscares _ -”

Will is laughing again at this point. “Relax. I won’t pick anything too scary.”

“How about we just watch Star Wars?”

“Michael Byers, we have watched that trilogy so many times that I think I might have it memorized by now.”

“That’s the idea. I have to write something down really quick, so could you start it up?”

“Yeah, sure.” He starts to leave but pauses at the door. “Are you going to do the gay?”

Scoff. “Of course. What else?” Will chuckles, and as Mike opens his computer and clacks away at his keyboard again, Will can’t bring himself to look away. So, he stands in the door-frame, smiling fondly at his sassy, messy haired, overthinking, and impossibly  _ handsome _ husband. His best friend of so many years. He’s pretty sure they’re soulmates, and even though he’s never said it, he’s pretty sure Mike knows it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Talk to me on tumblr: @ strangerthingsiscool ! I'd appreciate it!!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments ;)


End file.
